Sailor Moon: Life As The Moon Princess
by SmallSerenity
Summary: This story goes back, and explains Serena's past, when she was the Moon Princess.
1. This is Just the Beggining

**Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_Written from Sailor Moon's point of view._

As I wake up, I hear the castle buzzing around tending to their royal duties. I smile, and open my eyes. I sit up in my canopy bed, surrounded by the drapes. I stretch, not looking forward to a day of being Princess. I wish I could be a normal girl with normal family. Or at least be a Sailor Scout. But no, I'm Moon Princess Serena. Uhg. I hate it. I plaster a smile on my face and open the drapes. I slip my fuzzy slippers on and walk out of my room. As I walk down the hall, I see many people smiling at me, seeing their beautiful Princess up and awake. Of course, I wave and smile. After a bit, I reach my mother's bedroom. I peek in to see if she's awake. To my surprise, she's still snoozing. I run over to her bed and climb on it slowly and carefully, as not to wake her. I stand up, and start jumping!

"Come on mom! Get up Queen Serenity! Get up mom! Come on Queen! Wake up! Let's go!" I scream, jumping on my mother's, the queen, bed.

"Wha? Princess!" my mother mumbles waking up. "Wow, my Princess is up earlier than me."

I stop jumping, and flop down next to her. She smiles, and so do I. I hug her, and then say, "Come on, you have Queen duties."

"And you have Princess duties.," my mother says, laughing.

I get up, not looking forward to the day. I see Luna, mother's cat, walk in.

"Good Morning Princess Serena, glad to see you up," Luna says, nodding. She walks over to my mom and jumps on the bed. "Queen, we need you in the Throne room."

"Okay, I'll be there as quick as possible," my mother says, getting up. She nods to me, "You too, Princess."

I leave the room and run back down to my room. I fly in the door and take off my pjs. I quickly slip on my dress and shoes. My long hair is down, so I brush it and put it up in my usual odango style. I put in my hair clips, then look at myself in my full mirror. Good, I look just like Princess Serena.

I run out of my room, and down the hall. I don't smile or wave at anyone. After a while, I come upon a great set of doors. Not hesitating, I open the doors and run in. Next to my mother's big throne, I see a slightly smaller one. I slowly walk over to mine, trying to look like a Princess. I formally sit down, and then the royal committee burst through the doors. I see my mother's royal cat companions, Artemis and Luna, sitting on my mother's arm rests. I sigh, and lean back. I pretty much tune out the entire thing, until someone mentions _Earth._ Only one thing pops into my mind. Darien. I worry, thinking the Earth is in danger and Darien could be in trouble. I want to scream out, but grit my teeth and sit still. All I hear is about how Queen Beryl is going to attempt to attack our Moon Kingdom. I sigh with relief, and feel my grip loosen on my chair arm rests. I was holding them so tight, my knuckles turned white. I tune out the rest and just focus on Earth. Such a weird planet, Earth. I push it out of my mind once the meeting is over.

"Serena, you didn't look like you were paying attention until someone mentioned Earth then you looked as if everything was all right and you stopped caring any more," my mother complains.

I groan, and say, "I can't help it if these things are boring. And I want to know more about Earth. I mean, we do orbit it so it must be special." I try to get Darien off my mind, but his handsome face keeps popping back up.

"Okay, if that's all," my mother says, giving me a quizzical look.

I stand up, stretch, and walk out of the throne room, ready for more fun stuff. Pretty much the rest of the day is mine. I decide to go out for a walk, and tell a palace worker where I'm going. I spend pretty much the rest of the night outside. At about 10 at night, I hear rustling of leaves. I start walking up to my palace. I stand on the balcony I have, just breathing the fresh air. I close my eyes, then feel a being next to me. I open my eyes, and turn to look at them, expecting my mother. But no, it's Darien! I rush into his arms, letting his arms surround me. I lean my head on his chest, and let him warm me up. I lift my head to look into his eyes, and smile. I put my head back down and just keep hugging. I know I've fallen in love. I pull away, and lean on the railing, having trouble with something.

"Something wrong Serena?" he asks, wrapping an arm around my shivering body.

"Ya, wondering how I'm gonna tell my mom that I've fallen in love with someone from Earth," I say, shaking my head.

Darien gently grabs my shoulders, and turns me to face him. "It'll be okay."

"Ya, sure. Wonder how my mom's gonna take having me in love with a being from Earth. I'm from the Moon! I know you're the Prince of the Earth, but a Prince from the Earth and a Princess from the Moon? My mom's gonna kill me," I say, a single tear falling down my cheek. Darien wipes it away, and looking at me straight in the face, grasping my face gently.

"Everything's gonna work out, okay? Even if your mom disapproves, who cares? We're in love, and that's all that matters," Darien says, smiling. "Now I have to get back to my planet, okay? But know I love you, and will never let you get hurt or anything."

"I love you, too," I say, letting him embrace me once more.

Darien jumps off the balcony, and disappears. How I miss him already. I trudge back into my room, and close the outside door. I slip off my dress, and into my night gown. I take off my shoes and take the clips from my hair. I undo my normal odango style for my hair, and climb into bed, happy it's a canopy one, so I can have privacy. I pull the blankets up to my shoulders, and drift off to a peaceful sleep, where I dream of Darien.


	2. Finding the Truth

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

As I stood there, on the balcony, I wondered what mom had meant. She had said that I was to leave, and come back in a long time. Does she want me gone? Have I done something terribly wrong? As I troubled over this, I knew my mother was down in her chambers writing something, although I could not tell what. I had spied on her briefly. After a moment, I was accompanied by the pitter-patter of small feet. I turned around, and saw Artemis, another one of my mother's cats.

"Hey Artemis," I said sullenly and turned away, back to the night sky. As I looked out, I could see the entire moon kingdom. I wondered if I would have to leave all of my home's beauty.

"What's wrong Princess Serena?" Artemis asked, jumping up on the railing next to me.

"Mom said I would have to leave, and not come back for a very long time," I said, a tear slipping out.

"Oh, that won't have to happen for a while. I'm not allowed to say anything but that it's for your safety, as well as the Sailor Scouts," Artemis said.

I turned to him. "So… just…. I'm just so confused Artemis!" I screamed, now sheets of tears coming down.

"Uh…uh…. I have to go….feel better Princess," he said, giving my hand a quick lick, then he hopped down, and ran off.

As soon as he left, I fell to my knees. I opened my eyes, and there was a shadow cast upon my golden blonde hair. Tears still rolling down my cheeks, I looked up. A kind hand reached down and wiped one away. He offered a hand to me. I took it, and stood up. As soon as I stood up, I rushed into Prince Darien's arms.

"Princess Serena!" he whispered, hugging me tight.

"Prince Darien," I whispered back. Even thought my tears were dampening his clothes, he didn't care. I looked up at him, and said, "Mother said I would have to leave for a very long time! I….I just don't know…wha-what t-to think! Does she hate me?"

Darien put a finger under my chin and lifted my face. "No darling, you're wonderful. How could anyone hate you?" he said, then got a very troubled look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, a worried expression painted upon my face.

"Nothing, I just think I know the reasoning of what your mother said. She is a very smart woman!" he said.

I pushed myself away and turned so I didn't have to see him.

"Serena what is it?" Darien asked, trying to turn me around to face him.

"It seems like EVERYONE knows what it's for BUT me!" I said, leaning in for a hug.

"Listen, I can't tell you! I would if I could, but I can't. It's for your safety, Listen, when the time comes, I'll be coming with you, same as the Sailor Scouts and Luna and Artemis! It's for all our safety," he said, hugging me tight. "Now I have to go. I can't be here that long. Bye Serena. Remember, I love you," Darien said, then jumped off the balcony.

I stood for a minute, my arms folded in front of my chest, my hair blowing in the wind. I walked back in, and took my hair down. I closed my door, and then climbed into bed. I drew the drapes shut, and pulled up the blanket. Next thing I knew, I was in dream land.

(The Next Morning)

As I woke up, I could tell today was going to be terrible. I knew because I could hear the footsteps and mumbles of everyone outside my door. I groaned when I heard a knock on my door.

"PRINCESS SERENA! WAKE UP NOW!" I knew the voice could only come from my mother.

"I AM AWAKE!" I screamed back, and open my drapes. As I climbed out of bed, I heard some people yelling.

I quickly slid into my dress, as well my shoes. I did up my hair in my usual odango style, and put in my clips. I sat for a moment, unsure of whether I needed my crown or not. I grabbed it, and stood up. As I opened the door, I put on my crown.

"I'm ready to go mom," I said, smiling wide.

Mother led me outside of the castle, and out to where out horses stood. Some men helped me onto my horse and women rushed up to fix mother and I's dress, crown, and hair, to make us beautiful. I grabbed the reins, and dug my heels into the horse's side. As my horse stepped forward, I asked my mom, "Why do we have to go in town?"

"The town's people are mad, they think we are going to get attacked," mom said, although she had a worried expression.

I shrugged it off, and just focused on being the beautiful kind Princess I should be. As we rode into town, I started my Princess wave. Of course, upon seeing me, I brought smiles to even the most sullen faces.

"People of the Moon Kingdom! This is Queen Serenity speaking! I assure you, all is safe! If we were to get attacked this very moment, everything would be alright! You have the queen's word for it!" my mother shouted, waving. She shot me a look.

"And you have the Princess's word for it! The Kingdom ensures my safety, and I'm healthy as ever! You will all be alright!" I yelled, though unsure if it was true or not. On the way back to the castle, I wondered why my mom didn't say we were going to be attacked. Then it hit me. We're going to be under attack soon. That's why the town's people are mad. I dug my heels into my horse's side, and off I shot. My horse galloped full speed towards the castle. As soon as he stopped, I jumped off and ran in the castle. I stopped to get a quick breakfast, then I ran to my room.

After a while, I decided to pay a visit to my mom. I walked outside my room, and down the hall. I found my mother's room, and knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come In," so I open the door. My mother quickly looked up from the papers she was writing on. She took off her glasses and stood up. "What's wrong Princess?"

"I just was wondering. Does the townspeople's anger link to my leaving somehow?" I asked.

"In a way, yes." Then and there, I knew my mother had lied to the townspeople. She never sends me away for a long time because one war.

"Who is going to fight us?" I asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I connected the dots mom. The townspeople are angry because they think war will happen. You didn't assure that war won't happen. You're sending me, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis away. Why else would you do that if it was only a small battle? This war will bring great damage to out kingdom, nonrepareable," I said, dropping my head.

"Oh shoot…" my mother said. "Well, as long as you know I might as well tell you everything. Queen Beryl is going to attack. She is 10 times stronger than last time. When the time comes, I'll send all of you kids to the Earth, where you can live new lives."

I ran out of my mom's room, slamming the door behind me.

**That's all for now guys! Hope you like it. I'll be coming out with Chapter 3 soon! Bye!**


	3. Hurt Feelings

**This is Chapter 3 of the before life of Sailor Moon as the Moon Princess.**

**Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

I have just been so troubled lately. I haven't been getting sleep. I haven't been eating. Just everything mother is saying, it just confuses me!

There's a knock at my door, and I turn around. Slowly, I walk up, and dread opening the door, knowing it's my mother by the knock. I open the door, and plaster a giant smile on my face.

"Hi mom!" I say brightly.

"Honey? Are-are you okay? I've been noticing you seem tired and you haven't been eating. What is wrong?" my mother says with a worried expression glued to her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I lie, now faking a confused look.

"Oh, okay, if that's all," my mother says, turning, still not convinced.

I close the door, willing the castle to fall off so I have solitude. I open it a hair, and find out it didn't work. Of course, I'm the frikin Moon Princess. Ugh. I HATE IT!

I go over to my vanity, and grab my clips for my hair. I do it up in my odango style, after my mother. I put in the wing-like clips on either side of my face. I gently grab my crown and set it upon my head. I take a moment to gather myself, then walk out of my room.

I walk down the hall, smiling and waving at the people that care for me and my mother. There is no Moon King, I really do not know why. I dread the day I have to take on the name Queen Serenity. It shall kill me.

"Ouch! Serena watch where you're stepping! That was my tail!" screams a scratchy voice under me.

I step back, and see Artemis licking his tail.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry Artemis! I didn't mean to!" I say, bending over to pick him up.

"Oh, that's okay. Just watch next time!" Artemis says with a chuckle.

I smile, and continue down the hall. I go to the throne chamber, to find it empty. I cross the room, Artemis curled up in my arms. I figure this is a good place for solitude. I sit in my uncomfortable throne. _I wish this had padding, it's so hard,_ I think to myself.

I call a servent. I do this by pulling a long rope behind my chair.

"Yes, my lady?" the man says, bowing before me.

"My chair stinks. If you could please fix it so it is more comfortable? I am going to be spending a lot of time here," I say, standing up and giving the room a quick glance.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?" he says, standing up.

"Nope," I say, smiling, letting him start a call for help.

I walk out of the room, and decide to go exploring. Even thought I'm Princess, I still don't know all of my castle. At a turn section, where I usually go straight to reach my room, I decide to turn down a dark hallway, a left. The right leads to the front door of my castle. It's a dark dreary area. As I walk, I start to get the chills. I find myself hugging Artemis to death.

"Sorry," I say.

"That's fine. I've never been in this area myself," Artemis says.

As I walk, I notice there are no open windows allowing light in. I walk up to one, and when I open it, I'm showered in a cloud of dust. I cough, and swat it away. Out the window, I can see into my town. I turn, and see a room.

"I wonder what's through that door," Artemis whispers.

"Ya. Let's go find out!" I say, gently dropping Artemis.

As I approach the door, it gets darker. I open the crickety old door, and slip inside, Artemis at my heels. My jaw drops. I see everything. The windows are wide open, the room is very bright. A giant bed, like 3 of my mother's. A fire flickering at the hearth. Someone sits with a cup of tea in a rocking chair in front of it. She turns, and I see my mother's shocked face. I turn around and run out.

Later on, as I lay on my bed, I go back to the moment in the secret room. I notice my mother had some papers. I don't care. I hate her, I think. I drift off to sleep, uncaring.

**This is the end of Chapter 3 for now, I'm unsure where to go next. If you have any ideas, leave a reply with it! Thanks!**


	4. Meet The Sailor Scouts

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy.**

I stand in my room, wondering what my mother had been doing in that room… I shake my head, and walk out to my balcony. I almost run into him, but I was sad I don't. Immediately, I was in Darien's arms. My tears dampen his clothes, but he didn't care one bit. I hug him, tightly. I feel myself being picked up, and clenched tighter, but the tears never stop. Next thing I know, I am sitting in his lap as he sits on my balcony chair. I hold his suit tightly, my eyes overflowing with tears. At last, he speaks.

"Serena, it's ok," he says in a soft, gentle, soothing voice.

"I'm just so confused!" I wail.

We sit for a while longer, in silence. When my tears finally subdue, Darien puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head so he can look into my eyes. He sat for a moment, not saying anything.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, no," Darien says, shaking his head, "Just got lost in your eyes…"

I chuckle, then whisper, "She's coming soon, very soon."

He pulls me in tight, sand says, "I'm staying here."

I look up, a tear rolling down my cheek. I whisper, "What are we gonna do?"

He replies in a voice barley audible, "I don't know Serena. I just don't know." He hugs me tighter, and rests his chin on my head.

I lean my head on his chest, where I drift off.

When I wake up, Darien is sitting on my bed, running his fingers through my long blonde hair. I give him a confused look, and he chuckles.

"Remember? I'm staying here."

I consider this a minute, then sit up, leaning on him. He kisses my cheek, and I blush. We hadn't really kissed, except once.

"You need to meet my mother," I say standing up. I walk over to my vanity, where I am petrified by my bed-head. I quickly brush it out with Darien's help. I add my wing clips, and slip on some fuzzy slippers. I hesitate, my hand floating above my simple crown. At the last minute, my fingers curl around it. As I slowly walk into the hall, I set it upon my head.

"Keep quiet, follow me," I whisper to Darien, grabbing his hand. I slowly creep down the hall, tip-toeing, happy I chose my slippers. Darien himself is quiet. We reach a huge set of doors.

"This is my mother's room. Keep quiet."

I stand up tall, giving a bright smile. I knock on my mom's door quietly.

A muffled voice says, "Come in!"

I smile at Darien, then slowly open the heavy doors. I walk in, seeing only my mother.

"Oh, hi honey!"

"Um, mom?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Yes darling?" my mom says brightly, not seeing Darien yet.

I nudge Darien, who comes into view. "Mom, this is Darien. He's Prince of the Earth. Almost King. He's staying here to protect me," I say shyly.

My mother looks at him a moment, considering everything. "Well… is he your boyfriend?"

I stare at my feet. I haven't considered this yet.

"Well... um…Kinda…sorta…maybe… I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet…"

"Well, if you'd like, I deem him worthy. I'd gladly add him to the family portrait," My mom says with a smile, standing up.

I turn to Darien, who smiles. I blush, running out of the room, I am determined to find what makes my mother so happy. I turn the way I did a week ago, running into darkness. I burst into that room.

What I see is a burning fire, pictures on the wall. I examine them, seeing a woman with blonde/silver hair with a man, holding a baby with long blonde hair. They both look happy. I realize they were happy because the Moon Princess had been born. I looked at the man, comparing features. I soon understand it was a family portrait. Me, my mother and my father. Before he went POOF and was never seen again. I fall to my knees. I am soon shaking. I am frightened, by the warm, smiley, natural glow of all the pictures. I turn around, and run out. I fall on my bed, where I pass out.

"Serena. Sereeena!" Darien whispers softly.

"Serena, honey, wake up darling!" my mother says quietly.

I feel my eyelids flutter. My eyes open. I gaze upwards, where a picture of my Moon Kingdom is pinned to the top of my bed. I choke out a tear, knowing I'll have to leave this beautiful place. My hand reaches out, where two hands clutch it. I know my mother and Darien hold it tightly. I raise myself up, to where I sit, leaning against my pillows. A single, lone tear falls. Darien's soft hand comes to wipe it away. I fly into my mother's arms.

"What happened… to dad?" I barely choke out.

"Well, darling… he was killed," my mother whispers.

But, no tears come.

"He loved you very much, proud of the little Princess you'd become," she says, gazing off to some far-off distant memory. She shakes her head, her eyes going back to the beautiful green they are.

"I thought I was a tiny baby when he died," I say quietly.

"You were about 5, yet too young to remember much."

"I remember one thing, his gleaming smile and hearty laugh," I say in a voice barely audible.

"I use that room to make my heart think he's still here, alive," she says.

I stare down, unsure what to think, say, or do. At last I find my voice.

"She's coming today, isn't she?" I ask.

"Soon. Very, very soon. Our guess is in 2 days. Tommorrow, you will meet the Sailor Scouts," she says, her voice full of worry.

"Yay. How much fun," I say in a very flat tone.


	5. I am Sailor Moon

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon! _This is a new chapter of my story about Sailor Moon in her life of being the Moon Princess. I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's characters.**

I look around my room. I frown. Leaving this will be the hardest thing. I sigh, and let down my long golden blonde hair. I brush it out, smiling a bit. I wrap it up into my usual odango style, which I share with my mother. I reach down, my fingers curling around two small wing-like clips. I reach up, hearing the small "click" when they are in place. I quickly slip on my gown, a pure white one with gold. The gold looking part goes across my chest, right where the top of the dress it. I adjust the puffy shoulders and look in my mirror. I quickly slip on comfy shoes, as you can't see them because my dress is so long. I smile, reaching down as my fingers curl over a cold metal piece. I lift it up, and look at it. Instead of frowning, I now smile. _What an honor it must be for these Sailor Scouts to meet me, _I think. I settle my crown atop my golden head. I look in the mirror, deeming myself like a Princess. I think of what I shall say, and how I shall say it. I gather myself and walk out of my room, making my way through my large castle to the throne room. When I get to the large set of doors, I don't hesitate in walking right in, taking my place in my newly padded throne next to my mother's.

"Well, Serena darling. Glad you bothered to show up!" my mother teases playfully.

"I'm just thinking how much of an honor it must be to these girls to meet me, the beautiful Moon Princess!" I laugh, my voice raising as I get a funny determined look on my face, rising out of my throne.

My mother laughs, and I collapse back into my chair, laughing. I gather myself, as the doors start to open. A small man's head pops in.

"Now presenting, The Sailor Scouts!" he calls, the doors opening wide.

I smooth my dress, and adjust my crown, starting to smile. When the doors are fully open, I see 8 girls standing. They walk in, not even smiling.

The first girl, dressed in an orange suit, with long blonde hair, falling just below her hips steps up and speaks.

"Hello Princess Serena. I am Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner scouts. This is Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. It is a pleasure to meet you," she says, bowing.

I look at these girls. This Sailor Mercury is dressed in blue, with short cropped blue hair. This Mars girl is dressed in red, with long black/purple hair. And then this Jupiter girl? Tall, green, and shoulder length brown hair pulled back. I look at them, shaking my head approvingly. I stand up, walking to Mercury.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

"Ami Mizuno," she answers shyly, although I notice she has a more preppy voice.

"And you?" I ask, moving onto Mars.

"Reid Hino," she states boldly. I smile, going onto Jupiter.

"What about you?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Lita Kino!" shouted a coarse voice, spurting from Jupiter's mouth.

"Finally, what about you?" I ask Venus.

"Mina Aino!" she says fiercely.

I look down the line, seeing more girls.

"Okay, please just state your planet and real name," I say boredly.

A small girl speaks up, "I am Sailor Saturn, and my name is Hotaru Tomoe!"

"Sailor Uranus, I am Amara Tenou!"

"I am Sailor Neptune, my real name is Michelle Kaiou!"

Finally a tall woman speaks.

"I am Sailor Pluto, and my name is Trista Meiou!" she spouts boldly.

I smirk ever so slightly.

"So, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista? That's one big team ya got there!" I laugh, smiling.

"It's about to get bigger," I hear my mother mutter.

I spin around. "What?" My eyes are full of bewilderment.

"Oh god…" she mumbles. She steps down, grasping my arms.

"You'll see in a moment darling."

At that moment, a tall man walks in, a small girl peeping out from behind him. My mother's eyes light up, and she runs to him. They start hugging, and I get a look of total confusion.

"Serena darling, your father has come home," she says, tears pouring off.

My jaw drops. I run to him though, being thrown into the hug as well as this other girl, who I assume is my long lost sister or something. My father breaks apart the hug, and we all wipe tears from our eyes.

"The Sailor Scouts will get two new Scouts today!" My mother calls out.

"Who?" I whisper.

"Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon!" my father's voice booms out.

I look at this girl, knowing we must be the Scouts.

Right after I do this, I see a wide V forming across her forehead. Then I see a small sun symbol. My hand reaches to my forehead, where my fingers pull down the same thing, only with a crescent moon.

"You are Sailor Moon, and you are Sailor Sun," my mother says softly, referring to me and the girl.

"I am Kimiko," the girl says softly.

"I am Serena," I whisper back.

We join hands, and face the rest of the girls. We raise our entwined hands.

After a while of chatting, we make our way back to my room.

"So you've been living all this time with Dad?" I ask, leaning on my bed.

I watch her pull clips out of her jet black shoulder length hair.

"Ya, but you've been royalty all this time. And dad says we're twins," she says, her back turned.

"Ugh! That's nice," I say sarcastically, flopping back onto my bed.

I stand, walking to my balcony.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," I say, closing the door behind me.

I sit down, and close my eyes. I soon feel someone's body warmth by me. I crack open one eye, expecting to see Kimiko. The face I see gives me a huge smile. I rush to Darien's arms.

"I love you Sailor Moon," he whispers, face buried in my hair.

"I love you...," I trail off, not knowing what his hero identity is.

"Tuxedo Mask."

"I love you Tuxedo Mask," I say, my face buried in his jacket.

He pulls away, and smiles at me.

I scoot in so he can have his arm around me as we sit.

"I will stay here for the time being," he whispers, his voice breaking a bit.

"Why?" I ask, looking up at his face.

A knock on the glass turns my head. I nod to Kimiko, allowing her to come out. She sits down next to me.

"Darien, this is my sister Kimiko. Kimiko this is my…boyfriend….Darien," I mutter.

She smiles wide, "Glad to see the future queen already has a head start on her king!"

"Okay, well…," Darien trails off.

"You were saying?" I ask.

"Oh right, and Kimiko should know, too. You're mother called the Sailor Scouts because Queen Beryl is attacking. Like, tomorrow," He says, his voice breaking.

"No!" I whisper, a hot angry tear falling over my cheek.

Darien wipes the tear off. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulls me in close, saying, "Yes. I'm sorry."

**This is all I have for now! Please review! Bye! ;D**


	6. Marry Me

**Disclaimer-Ugh. I hate this thing. For the last time, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

As my eyes fluttered open, I heard a small clunk. My eyes flew wide open, as I bolted up. I frowned, seeing my sister Kimiko just dropped something.

"Can ya be a bit quieter, sis?" I hissed.

"You're so annoying! All you care about is sleep!" Kimiko barked.

"No, I'm awake! I'm talking about you not drawing attention to our room!" I whispered.

This brings a frown to Kimiko's face, and I laughed. I stood up, scratching my head where my fingers have to fight through the long golden blonde hair spouting from my head.

"Morning. We'd better get up, and go down to the throne room," I said, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Fine," Kimiko grumbled, and grabbed a hairbrush, smoothing out her shoulder length jet-black hair.

I grabbed a brush as well, combing out my blonde locks. I did it up in the odango style I share with my mother. I reached to my vanity, my fingers locking around my wing-like clips. I reached up, pushing them into my hair, as I press into the center, hearing a small click.

"I hate this. Being the Moon Princess SUCKS!" I frowned.

Kimiko laughed, and tossed me my dress.

I slipped on the white gown, gold circles flying across the bust of the dress. I adjust the small puffy shoulders, as I slipped on some comfortable shoes. I smiled at Kimiko, letting her know this is our secret, not to tell mother. I snatched up my crown, settling it between the clips. I wait for Kimiko to join me at my side, in front of the door. I heard a thump from outside, and turn, seeing Darien, a.k.a. the Earth Prince, a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask. He joined me at my right side, and Kimiko slipped up to my left side.

"Why don't we put Darien in the middle, escorting us, instead of you escorting us, Serena?" Kimiko laughed.

"I am not escorting you, you two are escorting me," I said boldly, "I am the Moon Princess."

"Let me remind you, I am the Sun Princess," she laughed, referring to her being Sailor Sun, "So the Prince should escort the Princesses."

I frowned as I traded spots with Darien, linking my arm in his, keeping close to my boyfriend's side as we walked down the halls. We came upon a set of HUGE doors very quickly. Darien left our sides, and opened the doors for us.

"Come on girls," he motioned us inside.

I walked in, my feet guiding me to a small padded throne by my mother. I watched Kimiko's jet black hair fly behind her, as she walked to the other side, where another throne sat by my father's grand throne. I saw my parent's hands entwine as I sat down, Darien standing beside me, as if he were my guard.

"Sailor Scouts, please come in," my father's voice boomed.

Instead of the Sailor Scouts, I saw 8 normal girls walk in, but I recognized their faces and hair.

I saw Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista. I smiled as I stood up and joined them, my sister at my side. She took the side with the outer scouts, as I took my place next to Ami.

"Sailor Scouts, Queen Beryl is attacking soon, we don't know _how_ soon though. We need you to be in your Scout uniform at all times, someone being on guard," my father's voice rang out, "and be sure to protect the Princesses, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Tuxedo Mask, you will help guard them."

I watched Darien walk with precise steps, joining me. When he reached my side, I slipped my hand in his, and squeezed it. He smiled down at me. We turned our attention back to my parents.

"You girls need to be transformed at all times, ready to attack," my mother said, standing up, as she made her way over to me. I saw my father going to Kimiko.

"This is what you use to transform," my mom said, pressing a brooch into my hands.

I turned the thing over, frowning, poking it. I saw Kimiko doing the same. I noticed mine had a crescent moon on it, so I'm guessing her's was marked with a sun.

"To transform into Sailor Moon, you should Moon Crystal Power. Okay?" my mother informed me, "And for a super transformation, you transform with Kimiko. You guys will shout Moon Sun Power."

I pressed the brooch into my hands. I saw some of the scouts pulling out small sticks, different colours.

"Come on girls, Tuxedo Mask, let's head to where we'll be staying on guard," Mina said, turning to the door.

I grabbed up Darien's hand, and yanked Kimiko to my left side, linking hands. We followed the Scouts through the door, but before we left, Kimiko and I ran back up to hug our parents, in case we never see them again. We got in one huge group hug, which left Darien standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Oh son, get in here!" my father called, and Darien smiled as he joined the hug between me and Kimiko.

We broke after a minute, running after the Scouts. When we joined up with the girls again, we burst in right as Mina was shouting something, holding that small stick up.

"Venus-…" she was cut off. Seeing it was just us, she raised the stick again, this time, shouting, "Venus Power!"

On the stick's top, there was a symbol, I think it was the symbol for Venus. Out from the small symbol came stars. Tons of stars, on a yellow ribbon it looked like.

Mina's hair flew up behind her, the ribbons covering her body. She moved around in the air, spinning. She landed in a pose, both legs straight down, her right arm up, her hand flat as if she were carrying something. Her left arm was going across her chest, her hand lying at her armpit it looked like. Mina had an orange headband, keeping back her hair. She had orange heels on, a strap at her ankle. She had an orange pleated skirt, and gloves going up to her elbows, stopping in a three looped protector. She had more protectors at her shoulders, red. She had a V crown with an orange bubble.

"Mercury Power!" Ami called, flying up, as bubbles escaped from the Mercury symbol on her stick. She stopped in a pose, with her knees bent as she took a wide stance, arms coming to her waist, at her elbows, then spreading out. Her blue bob-cut was natural, a V crown displayed under it, a blue bubble appearing. She had blue knee-length boots, and a blue pleated skirt. The outfit was the same as Mina except colours, girls, and shoes.

"Mars Power!" Rei called out, this time, little fires surrounding her. She wore red heels, a red outfit. A V crown, marked with a red bubble, behind her natural hair. She stood, one leg in front of the other, out far, hands on her hips.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Lita, lighting around her. She landed, arms and legs dispersed in an odd way, I can't describe it. She landed with green ankle boots, wearing all green, her hair up, under her bands sat a V crown with a green bubble.

"Wow," I said. It didn't even take that long!

"Mon Crystal Power!" I heard myself calling out.

I flew to the air, as the brooch popped open, exposing a small white crystal. My blonde hair flew out. I held out my arms, as ribbons wrapped around them, then disappeared, leaving me with gloves, just like the rest. My feet were wrapped in ribbon, leaving me with knee high boots, topped with white, coming to a point in the front, with a crescent moon symbol. I got a red pleated skirt, and a top just like the rest, except my brooch was at the center of the bow at my chest. I got a red choker like all the other girls, another crescent moon symbol. I wore earrings, stars with a crescent moon dangling. I got red odango covers in the balls atop my head. I got a V crown, with a crescent moon on it. I posed, legs spread in a stance, one hand on my hip, the other at my forehead, my thumb, index and middle finger out. I could tell I had a look of bravery plastered on my face.

The other girls started applauding, and I noticed the outer scouts had transformed, probably not something that grand. I smiled as I joined Kimiko. She was the only one still dressed normally.

"Sun Crystal Power!" she shouted, a small necklace flying off her neck. The pendant glowed, cracked open, revealing a small orange crystal.

She threw her hands in the air, popping up with gloves. She waves her arms in front of her legs, leaving her with thigh high boots, yellow ones, a sun at the top. She puts her hands by the top of the boots, then brought then up. As she did, she left a yellow pleated skirt just like the rest. She had the top, the orange gem in the center of her bow. She got a yellow choker, the sun in the center. She wore sun earrings. On her forehead, she got a V crown, again with a sun on it. She posed, arms thrown in the air, fingers spread out, as if she held something, legs straight down. She had another look of bravery. I saw she had sun clips holding her hair back from crowding her face.

I looked over to Darien, and saw he had transformed. He wore a tuxedo and a white mask over his eyes. He had a top hat, and a cape. He had a rose in the pocket of his jacket. I smiled, and took his hand. We looked at the other girls, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. My mind flew back to a day, a while ago, when I had everything, but was not happy.

"_I wish I could be a normal girl with a normal family. Or at least a Sailor Scout. But no, I'm Moon Princess Serena," _I thought that day. I frowned. I dropped Darien's hand, as my fingers flew to my crown. My frown dropped even lower. I had wished to be a Sailor Scout, and here I am. I need to be more specific. I didn't say anything, as a tear slipped down my cheek. I just wanted everything to be the way it was, without me being a Sailor Scout, or meeting the girls, just living at home, Mom, Dad, and Kimiko. I bit my lip, whimpering. I clenched my fists. I saw Luna and Artemis walk in, and I fell to my knees. I wish I didn't have to be sent away. I wish I could be a normal girl. I closed my eyes, and soon two hands were on my back, I suspected Kimiko and Darien. I yanked at the brooch, willing it to disappear, and have my fingers find the gold curls at my dress. Another tear fell as I realized I was stuck with this thing for ever. I felt a hand reach up, and wipe a tear away.

"I hate this," I whispered.

I heard nothing but silence, and opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed, the drapes closed around me. I flew up, and looked around wildly.

"What that just a dream?" I gasped.

My hands fumbled to my chest, where my fingers curled around the brooch. I just frowned, as I saw I was dressed as Sailor Moon. I pulled back the curtain, and saw Kimiko, dressed as Sailor Sun, and Darien, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, waiting to my right. I looked to the foot of my bed, and saw my mother and father waiting. I stepped out of my bed, to the left, and walked out to my balcony.

I looked down as I leaned against the railing, and saw all the other Sailor Scouts waiting.

(Days later)

"Ugh. MUST we wait like this?" I asked impatiently. Queen Beryl had yet to come, and we had been here for a week. I could feel the grass under me, the breeze ruffling the trees, the rough bark I leaned on.

"Yes darling, we have to be on alert," Darien's voice answered.

I sighed. I played with the pleats on the small red skirt hanging from my waist.

"Guys! Look!" Mina shouted.

Everyone looked to the sky, where Sailor Venus was pointing. We saw one of Queen Beryl's men. We knew the attack had started. Soon my men were pouring out the doors, the kingdom's men. They gathered around me, Kimiko, and Darien, they had to protect the Earth Prince, the Moon Princess, and the Sun Princess. I joined hands with the two at my side.

"You must all go inside, orders from the King and Queen," one man said.

I frowned, hating my parent's orders.

"Guys! We have to go!" I waved the Sailor Scouts.

They waved back, and Kimiko, Darien and I tore through the yard to the castle. We reached it quickly, and ran inside, slamming the doors behind us. I led the pack to the throne room, where Kimiko and I bolted to our thrones, Darien standing by me like my guard.

"Good, you guys are here," my mother said, clenching her arm chairs till her knuckles turned white. I watched Artemis and Luna jump to her chair.

My mother sent us to my room. We went slowly, and when we got there Kimiko and I changed to our Princess clothes, a white dress with gold circles flying across the bust. While we did this, Darien stood outside, and untransformed back to his normal state. Kimiko and I settled out crowns to our heads. As I brought my hand down, my fingers brushed over the crescent moon on my forehead. I sat on my bed, and Kimiko and Darien joined me.

My parents came in, beckoning us out. We waited in the hall as my mother explained things, my father popping in every so often.

"Okay, then I have something to say," Darien said, after my mother finished explaining things. Kimiko stood at my right, and the Sailor Scouts made a circle around us.

Darien looked at my parents, then turned to me. He got down on one knee, and took my hand. My heart started racing.

"Serena, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" he said, and I swear I nearly passed out.


	7. The Final Battle

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon. From Serena's POV.**_\

"Serena, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" he asked, and I swear I nearly passed out.

I put a hand over my mouth, and held the other out to him. "Yes," I squeaked out.

He grabbed my hand, and kissed it, then stood up, embracing me tightly.

We turned, and looked out the window, where fires where started.

"Girls, the Sailor Scouts need your help," mom said, and I grabbed Kimiko's hand. We each head our symbol in the free hand, her holding her necklace, my hand grasping the brooch from my dress.

"Moon Sun Crystal Power!" we screamed, and raised the hands clutching our jewelry.

Her necklace and my brooch popped open, and the gems flew out. We looked dead ahead, as our hair flew out behind us. I dropped her hand, and threw my arms up. I watched ribbons race up Kimiko's arms. I waved one arms down, in front of my body, then the other, them meeting up again above my head, elbow length gloves, coming to my middle finger in a point, a ring keeping it to my finger. There was a crescent moon on the ring, on each arm. I saw Kimiko's gloves were short, and had suns on the tops of her hands. I clicked my heels, and my boots shot up my legs. I spun, and from my waist hung a red skirt, the waist dotted with more moons. I waved a hand in front of my chest, getting the normal shirt, although the bows were sort of see-through. I waved a hand behind me, and long bows flew down. I tugged each ear, crescent moon appearing. I saw Kimiko wore her thigh boots again, and an outfit like mine. We again joined hands. Now we faced each other, joining both hands, leaning down as we let our arms hang as low as possible. Now, a crescent moon bore itself into my forehead, for Kimiko it was a sun. We blinked, and out hair was done a special way. My hair was up in a messy bun, totally not my style, but cute. Kimiko wore her hair done in pigtails. I laughed inside at this. We flew apart, and in her hands grew a medium-sized wand. It had a sun on the tip. I waved my arms, and I got a long staff, it had a crescent moon on the tip. Inside, I noticed the crystal. In the center of Kimiko's wand lay the Amber Crystal, mine was the Silver Crystal. I posed, looking to my right, my right foot out balancing on the heel, my staff pointing out. Kimiko bent behind me, looking to her left, my right. She had her left hand balancing her in between her legs, her right hand out, holding her wand.

We smiled, and stood up, shocked by the transformation. I poked my hair.

"Why this hair?" I asked, frowning, as I hugged Darien tightly.

"I love you, Princess," he said, kissing my cheek over and over again, his lips moving towards my mouth.

"I love you, Prince," I whispered, and his lips hit mine. His lips felt soft against mine, and tasted like oranges. I opened my lips a bit, and he eased his tongue into my mouth. We were fighting for dominance. Finally, he won, and I let my hands fall against his chest, as he leaned me back, one arm supporting me across the small of my back. I closed my eyes, and kept kissing. Finally, I broke our lips apart for air. I smiled at him, and I heard my parents and Kimiko say, "Awwww."

I stood up fast, and brushed off my clothes. Darien threw an arm around my shoulder, and we left.

We hurried outside, and I held my staff.

"Moon Explosion!" I screamed, and pointed my staff at Queen Beryl's men. They were blown away.

"Sun Beam Fire," Kumiko whispered into her wand, and waved it in a pattern in front of her. A small path of fire ignited, then raced forwards, hitting Beryl's men.

My mother gasped behind me, I heard her.

"What is it, mom?" I asked frantically.

"There is no more you girls can do!" she screamed.

She whispered something to Kumiko. Kumiko mouthed into her wand, "Let the Sailor Scouts and accompyments sleep, let the cats join them." We all robotically walked into the castle, and went to the throne room. The cats joined us, Luna and Artemis. I collapsed on the floor, and blacked out.

**(Queen Serenity's POV**

I hated doing it. But as soon as the kids passed out, the building crumbled. I leaned against one of the fallen pillars, one that was somewhat upright. The cats waited next to me, and I pulled out a small wand, a crescent moon on it. I grabbed the Silver Crystal from Serena's staff, and stuffed it in the small nook for it. It locked in place.

"Luna, Artemis, you MUST find the girls and awaken them, and find the Princess so you can protect her from Beryl!" I screeched.

"Send these kids to a better place, give them a new life. Let them shape their own destinies, but at least give them a chance," she whispered, and held up the wand. All the kids flew into a bubble, curled up. They flew into the night sky, Luna and Artemis after them. A tear fell down my cheek, and my husband came to wipe it off.

"They'll get another chance," he whispered.

"Now it's the King and Queen's turn!" screamed a voice from above, and Queen Beryl appeared in the room.

She said something, I don't remember, and waved her arm at us. A wave of purple energy flew at us, and I didn't have the strength to move. The wave hit us, and everything went white.

**Hahaha! But the story isn't over yet! If you want more, REVIEW! And encourage other people to read my story!**


	8. The End

**Disclaimer-For the last time, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**(Queen Serenity POV)**

The wave hit us, and it all went white. I was encased in white, as I flew into the air. I looked to my left, and saw my husband. I looked down, seeing myself in a long-sleeved full length gown. I wondered if the Sailor Scouts, Serena, Darien, Kumiko, and the cats were all right.

**(Serena POV)**

As I tell this story, my pink-haired daughter Rini sits in my lap. I look to my left, where my husband Darien sits, helping me tell the story.

"Wow! What happened next?" Rini says excitedly, in her small childish voice.

I tell my daughter we lived on. She asks a few things, and Darien and I answer, triggering a memory as we share beloved stories with our little girl.

"Mommy, Daddy, what was your wedding like?" she asks.

I smile as Darien grabs my hand.

**(No POV)**

_As Serena and Darien sit with Rini, they tell her the story, although they leave out a few adult things._

In the normal life, Darien once again proposed to Serena. They got married a few months later.

All the Sailor Scouts were there, plus the cats. There was food, friends, and family. They sat in the pews, Darien standing at the front. Sammy stood at his side, holding Artemis, Artemis being Darien's best man, Sammy being a groom's men. (A/N: I think that's what you call it.)

The doors swung open, and out came Ami, wearing a simple blue dress, tight to her. On her ears she wore blue studs, on her feet simple blue heels. She had a dark bouquet of 3 blue flowers.

Ami was followed by Mina, carrying Luna. Luna had a small pink flower clipped behind her ear. Mina wore a long-sleeved full length gown, orange. She sported a slightly bigger bouquet, 3 orange for herself, and 2 pink ones to make up for Luna. The girls took their places, as the music started.

Serena stepped out, her arm linked with her father. She wore a beautiful dress, a strapless number. It was silky, and had a black tie just below the bust. The long black ties billowed out behind her. Her super long black hair was as usual, in the odango she shared with her mother and that she'd share with her daughter. Her father was on her left side, smiling wide. In her right hand, Serena held a bouquet full of color. Red, different shades of blue, orange, green, yellow, purple, white, black, teal, and pink, for her too-be daughter Rini.

She reached the stairs, and her father went to sit. Serena climbed the small staircase, and smiled at the girls as she handed her bouquet to Ami. She looked at Darien, and they joined hands. The minister said some words, blah, blah, blah.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" he called.

Darien swiped Serena off her feet, his arms locked under her thighs. Serena threw her arms around his neck, and leaned forward. Her lips hit his, and their eyes fell closed. Serena pressed her body against Darien then broke away, gasping for air. Everyone clapped for the newlyweds. When Serena threw her bouquet, it fell on Luna, who held it in her teeth. Luna looked to Artemis, who walked over to nuzzle her. They all left, Serena and Darien riding home, Luna with them. Artemis went home with Mina to Luna's disappointment. When Serena and Darien got home, they had a suspenseful night, where Rini came along.

9 months later, Neo-Queen Serenity lay in a hospital bed, clutching Ami's hand to the right, and Kind Darien's to the left. Moments later, a buzzing room full of Sailor Scouts was brought good news. They ran to a room, loud with the screams of a baby. The girls looked down at the small baby. Serenity looked up, and saw 7 year old Rini standing in the corner, unseen.

"Rini," she whispered, looking from the girl to the baby and back again.

Rini giggled and disappeared.

"Moon Princess Rini," Serenity cooed, as the king and queen watched a crescent moon appear under the pink bangs on the forehead of the baby.

**And they all lived happily ever after. The end.**

**Thanks for tuning in all this time,**

_**-SmallSerenity-**_


End file.
